uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Augmented Ender Saviant Starship
A Stolen Starship turned Stardestroyer The UIDCC Saviant ship that was commandeered by a group of Arachnid-Enders and their Harruth. The Harruth, Grol, began augmenting the Human, Talus, Quickflex, and Grackletooth systems using stolen knowledge and technologies and preparing to assault the capital city of Caious. Original Weapon and Defense Systems Along the top of the deck are seven AA-72 Anti-Air Turrets, on the underside of the ship is the massive GH-32 Rail Gun used in removing enemy artillery and armor while remaining in orbit, six AF-45 Air-to-Ground salvos used to devistate enemy strongholds or capitals, a TF-72 Shield Generator capable of absorbing two-hundred points of damage before collapsing, and RI-02 Drop Pods used to get infantry to the surface quickly and relatively quietly. Ender Augmented Weapon and Defense Systems The AA-72 Anti-Air turrets were outfitted with a plasma discharging system, almost guarenteeing an aircraft hit will be disabled immediately, creating the Ender Augmented Anti-Air Turrets. The GH-32 Rail Gun was rebuilt into a massive particle beam capable of great destruction, it is believed that the Ender's did not have knowledge of particle beams before boarding the ship, creating the Ender Augmented Particle Cannon. The RI-02 Drop Pods were filled with active Uranium-238 and prepared for launch, creating the Ender Augmented Drop Bombs. And finally the TF-72 Shield Generator was strengthened the most rendering the ship immune to electromagnetic pulses, radar detection, radiation, and common small arms fire as long as the shield remains up. This effectively created the Ender Augmented Shield Generator. Descent upon Caious City On the darkest of days for the Zarithians, Derus 34th, 2342 B.E. the famed ship UIDCC Saviant finally returned home. But it was no proper return, The now dubbed Ender-Saviant remained in orbit for a few minutes and dropped both many infantry and many irradiated drop bombs causing mass acute radiation poisioning in many citizens. Only to unleash all six salvos and 600 missiles ten minutes later, no doubt killing all its deployed infantry, all the while razing the edge of the city with the newly equipped particle beam. If it weren't for the exploits of Yoseph Quinten who amassed and mobilized, in secret and in a fairly short time, Dragonfly and Beetle Power Armor Pilots just outside of the range of The Ender-Saviant's particle beam, waiting for a chance to strike. Then when all seemed lost, the Ender-Saviant began to descent rapidly, seemingly looseing control of the ship. Soon the ship crashed into ruin city of Caious and that is when Yoseph took his chance he led an aerial assault of Dragonfly Power Armor some equipped with AF-45 Air-to-Ground salvos but most with the standard two bombs, while the Beetle Power Armor squad had kept their distance and fired round after round from their rail guns and own particle beams. After the dust cleared, and the squads moved in to retake the vessel they discovered someting shocking, there were no bodies, no nothing, it's as if they disappeared. However, this did leave the UIDCC at an advantage having Ender technology to augment their own forces. The assault was declared a stalemate for both factions, because the Ender-Saviant ran out of fuel while too close to orbit and the city of Caious was destroyed with their own "Savior". Category:History